


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by aerynthesebacean



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SeokSol, because there are far too few fics for the 218 line, vernon is awkward, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean
Summary: Vernon is too nervous to approach Seokmin, and so only admires him from afar.





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

The boy who’s smile shone brighter than the sun.

The boy Vernon could only bring himself to admire from afar.

The boy called Lee Seokmin.

He told himself it was because he was in the year above, he always had an excuse for whenever Seungkwan teased him for staring. Not even to his best friend had he admitted to the twisting feeling in his stomach whenever Seokmin’s gaze crossed him, or whenever he walked past him, but Seungkwan wasn’t his best friend without good reason. He knew damn well how his elder made him feel, and it didn’t help the fact that he was good friends with him (he had YuGiOh tournaments to thank for that) which meant agonising lunch hours with Vernon trying not to make an ass of himself in front of his crush.

But again, he would never _admit_ that.

A crush.

How stupid.

Seungkwan always claimed that he was trying to help Vernon, saying that if he fluttered his stupidly long eyelashes at Seokmin enough times he’d take notice. Vernon just nudges his arm and groans, cheeks flushing a guilty shade of pink at the mere suggestion of Seokmin’s interest.

So of course, Vernon being Vernon, shy and unassuming Vernon, he never said a thing. He was more content admiring from afar. After all, it was in the moments in which Vernon could just _look_ at Seokmin without worrying, that he found him most beautiful.

The way his eyes crinkle as he smiles, his smile so wide that his eyes near disappear completely, the trill of his laugh that warmed Vernon to his core, the way he would sometimes burst into song, even outside of musical season.

Everything about him was endearing, the way he would carry several tangerines in his bag and give them to different people each day. Students, teachers, friends, he’d yet to give Vernon one though, and perhaps that was for the best, because he would take it as some kind of proposal, and then keep it in his room until it was rotting… probably. He’d have to get one to find out.

Almost every time Vernon was at Seungkwan’s house he would bring it up, his _not_ crush Seokmin. They didn’t share any classes, he was in the year above after all, but he hung out with Seungkwan, and so did Vernon. He’d always come away remarking at how smart he was, how funny he was, that he liked his hair, his smile… how he still convinced himself that he _didn’t_ like Seokmin was beyond him at this point. But he persisted.

Maybe it was because he had no idea if Seokmin was even into guys, maybe it was the fact that whenever he was around him he ended up saying weird shit or laughing like a maniac. But above all, he was so painfully _shy_ , something that Seokmin wasn’t. It wouldn’t work. Seokmin was the kind to light up a room as he walked in, with both his beaming smile and his unending energy that just infected everyone. Vernon on the other hand stuck himself to a corner, sat on his phone or with his headphones in and shut out the world. He was awkward, he didn’t know how to socialise, and he knew even less about flirting.

 

So, one day when Seungkwan said he had ‘emergency basketball practice’ and left Vernon alone with Seokmin, he felt just about ready to curl up and die.

He pulls his knees up to his chest, hoping that Seokmin too would make an excuse to leave. Instead, Seokmin puts his arms behind him, stretching his neck out to bask in the warmth of the sun, and Vernon can’t help but stare at his golden skin, looking even more stunning than usual. He lets out a small sigh, he’s just so _beautiful_ , and he wishes he could… kiss him maybe? He’s pretty sure this is the closest he’s ever been to him, and he’s also sure his ears are red.

“Emergency basketball practice, _that’s_ a fun excuse to set up your friends if I ever heard one.” Seokmin remarks. Vernon chuckles, having only half heard Seokmin,

“Yeah… huh?” The sudden confusion hitting him as Seokmin’s words sink in.

“I know you’re smart enough to know Seungkwan’s quick departure was less than true, and that he’s been trying to get us to be alone together for some time. I thought you didn’t like me, Seungkwan just said you’re… difficult sometimes, he put it very nicely,” he was speaking so confidently, and yet his ears looked as red as his own felt. How could he just pull it off?

“I like you? Like, not _like_ you but you’re fun and I’m _not_ and you like YuGiOh and that’s a whole thing and I just- I’m sorry, this is why I don’t talk to people.” Now along with his beautifully red ears, Vernon had a pair of blushed cheeks to match, and a heart that was stampeding out of his chest. He wasn’t looking at Seokmin anymore, he couldn’t bear to see the look on his face as he watched Vernon ramble on and on and _insult_ his love of YuGiOh, he managed to fuck it up on a very strange scale. And yet, he could hear laughing,

“Not a fan of YuGiOh huh? The tournaments do get quite intense I know… Is Pokemon more your speed?”

“I like Pokemon,” Vernon replies in a small voice.

“We could go watch some if you’d like? Maybe I could teach you a thing or two about YuGiOh, you know, so you can kick Seungkwan’s butt and him not understand why.”

“That sounds kinda like a date?”

“Oh? I thought you couldn’t talk to people?”

“I- I mean-“

“I’m just teasing Vernon, it’s okay.” Vernon’s sigh is audible. “But… if you _want_ to call it a date, I wouldn’t say no,”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Nope!” Seokmin finally looks at him, and Vernon sees that his cheeks are the slightest shade of pink, as if he was nervous too. “You know, _I_ heard that people do stuff like _kiss_ on dates, isn’t that crazy?”

“Kiss…” Vernon rolls the word over in his mouth as well as his mind, as if he can’t quite comprehend anything that’s happening right now. “Kissing… huh,” Seokmin giggles at him, he can’t get over how _cute_ this guy is.

“You know what a kiss is right? I can show you now, so you’ve got some practice for the date,”

“How do you always sound so calm? And so fucking _smooth_?” Vernon asks in disbelief. Seokmin shrugs,

“I like talking, I’m… just a loud person, I guess? I don’t know, but I wasn’t going to turn up a chance to ask that cute guy out who’s been staring at me all semester.” Vernon’s eyes go wide,

“I wasn’t staring,”

“And I wasn’t just asking you out,” Seokmin teases, and Vernon groans. “Come on, how about that kiss? If you want? Take your mind off it,”

For once, the idea of kissing someone, kissing _Seokmin_ , seemed like a relief.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he whispers, his face unchanging, and Seokmin’s eyes widen at him.

“ _What_?” He says through a laugh,

“I said that out loud? I thought I-“

“Vernon?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Shut up and kiss me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @/starrysoi


End file.
